


Trial And Error

by scribblemilkshake



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alien Woojin, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Sex, Bottom Bang Chan, Chan is a lil bratty shit here and i live for it, Corruption Kink, Creampie, Eggs?, Exhibitionism, Humor, In a way, M/M, Mpreg, Oh and woojin has a dummy big dick, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Scent Kink, Sex for Science !!!, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Tentacles, Top Woojin, Voyeurism, WOOJIN DIDNT DO ENOUGH RESEARCH AND DOESNT KNOW WHAT MAKING OUT IS, Woojin doesnt know how breakable humans are and its precious, human chan, jesus fucking christ these tags are a mess, this is a really weird fic please dont judge me, this is what happens when i watch too much big bang theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemilkshake/pseuds/scribblemilkshake
Summary: Chan could clearly remember. His dick in his hand, with porn open on his computer screen. He doesn’t, however, recall leaving his apartment mid-jack off to break into this super fancy, hi-tech-looking… place.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin
Comments: 21
Kudos: 183





	Trial And Error

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unwary_Unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwary_Unicorn/gifts).



> forgive me for any errors its late at night and im tired

It was a science lab, as far as he could tell. His frame of reference did, unfortunately, only come from sci-fi movies he’s watched. The room seemed to have bright lights taking up every inch of surface, shining obnoxiously in Chan’s eyes. And the entire place was slathered in white, gray, and other dull colors.

Chan laid on a lit platform - an examining table, it led on to be. He managed an awkward scoff and slid off.

“Okay. Whatever reality TV show this is, you can come out now. You got me! I’m practically wheezing.” The boy remarked, straining the words with a clench on his teeth. He wasn’t wheezing, though. Not even smiling. The only expression that occupied his face was a blatant frown. He shifts uncomfortably; his clothes have been roughed up and pulled in all sorts of directions - as if someone jostled his body around like it was a lifeless corpse. He was probably brought here. Against his will. Chan sighed.

“Fucking hell.” He muttered to himself as he slipped his hands into his pockets, and started wandering around.

It wasn’t  _ too _ big; the room. The table he was on sat in the middle of the space and only had a few feet between it and the wall. He squinted at the corners of the ceiling, trying to spot a hidden camera, maybe. Nothing. The only break in the unsettling symmetry of the room was the sealed door guarding the right.

He sighed again, this time with more frustration added to it. All he could do for now was wait.

The door slid open, with the exact motion that Chan figured it would. The  _ whoosh-ey _ kind of movement, accompanied, of course, with a zip and beep sound. A man walked in - well, Chan would describe it more as "skipped in" - and raised his hands in the air triumphantly. Chan eyed him up and down. The man wore a black sweater underneath a white lab coat, with brown hair styled to compliment his lightly tanned skin. He was a scientist. Probably. Chan correctly assumed. Also,  _ cute. _

“Human!” He bellowed through the grin that cracked across his face, Chan cocked his brow, and raised his arms in response (though, with much less panache).

“Fellow human…?” Chan’s tone shifted a number of times in just those two words. He brushed the odd sentiment off and dared to take a step closer to the (much taller when up-close) man.

“Listen, dude. I don’t want any trouble, just let me go home and I won’t hold anything against...” Chan leaned sidewards to see the other people, most likely guards, accompanying the figure that stood in front of him, “you lot.”

The man just chuckled, and Chan  _ swore  _ he didn’t just find him cute. He didn’t. The other ignored him, and spoke his next words similar to how a sports game announcer would.

“Congratulations, Christopher Bang. You’ve been selected by the council of Ail En to be a host!”

Chan blinked. He listened to the man introduce himself, but it all came off as gibberish. He only caught the last parts. “But you can call me Woojin, since I believe your kind is more used to it.”

“Woah, woah...” Chan held his hands between them, unsure of what this Woojin fella was going to do next. After all, they'd only known each other for a few seconds, and this guy had dropped the massive bomb that aliens were real. The revelation wasn't as overwhelming as Chan anticipated it could be - not that he'd always believed in that stuff. But he just didn't really give a shit. Adult life is already weird enough, they'd have to kill him and send him to a fantasy world to  _ really _ blow his mind.

Chan scrambled to get out of his own thoughts, and tried to assess the situation he was in right now.

“So I’ve been selected by the Council of Alien...”

“Council of  _ Ail En _ .” Woojin corrected. “To be a host.” He finished. But couldn’t help himself and chuckled. “Though you aren’t wrong about the alien part.”

“...Huh?”

Woojin stared at him for a moment and sighed.

“We,” He gestured to himself and the several others behind him. “Are, to your kind, aliens.”

Chan blinked again. Woojin shot him a pitying glance and displayed a soft smile to comfort him.

“We’re the Ail En. We come outer space and we’re looking into your kind.” Okay. That, Chan got.

“So if you’re...” Chan hesitated, it still felt so weird to know that supernatural beings actually exist. “an alien. Then why do you look so… human?”

Woojin laughed again.

“We can morph, with our technology. ‘Shapeshift’ as you would call it.” The alien moved his fingers to attempt to do what Chan could only assume were air quotes.

“We’ll morph into whatever species we’re working with. It gives everyone the best… experience.” Woojin turned around and shot him a playful wink. And damn, Chan hated how hot he looked while doing it. Woojin most likely did it just to get him to feel a little looser, Chan knew. But he let it work on him, anyway. It didn’t help that the other’s formal way of talking did something to turn him on, too. But Chan could chalk it up to his blue-balls making anything  _ anyone _ did, go straight to his dick.

“And in your case - being human - we found that your species cares significantly about physical appearance. So we scanned your brain for any… preferences, and I adjusted.” Woojin continued. And Chan squinted, trying but failing to get the point the being was pushing.

"So you scanned my brain and made yourself look like someone I'd find hot."

"Precisely."

"Right." Chan muttered, giving Woojin a soft, insincere smile. “Yeah, why… Do you care about my ‘preferences’?”

Woojin turned around and seemed to be genuinely puzzled with the human’s question.  _ That one, of all others, was the thing that threw him off? _ Chan mentally rolled his eyes (since it  _ might _ just get him killed if he did it in real life).

“Does your kind not prefer to breed with a partner of their physical preference?”

“No - but. Hold on.” Chan couldn’t help but laugh at the whole situation as he was getting closer and closer to the reason why he was brought here.

“Let me get this straight. You’re looking to use me, a human, for breeding purposes?”

Woojin blinked.

“Yes.”

“So I’m just here to fuck an alien.” Chan said, putting it as bluntly as possible.

Yeah, he didn’t know how to feel about that, but he was just about willing to do  _ anything _ to get out of this place. And he didn’t mind that it was all but confirmed that he’d be doing Woojin (why else would they bother making him hot?). But even when Chan had thought he'd already pieced it all together, he was still one step behind.

“No, no. Not in the slightest.” Woojin laughed, probably amused by Chan’s language. Since he followed suit to further humor himself.

“You’re here to be fucked  _ by _ an alien.”

“Uh” was the only word that Chan could get out of himself as he continued to process what the other had just said. Woojin meanwhile, went on.

“You see,” He started, waving his hand away - as if to dismiss Chan’s reaction. “Our research has told us that hosting a half-human in one of us would be… too risky.”

“Why?” Chan snapped back. And Woojin beckoned him over and out of the room. The human was hesitant to follow, but it beats being locked up in this room.

The futuristic, alien version of handcuffs were fixed onto the human’s wrists as the guards shoved him around until he ended up right behind Woojin, who was busy answering his question to notice all the roughplay going on in the back.

“To put it simply, any of  _ our  _ bodies would be too hostile of an environment for the specimen to develop in...” Chan tries his best to keep up, both verbally and physically. The alien was moving like a goddamn machine.

“But your womb, however, would function perfectly.” Woojin explained, and that sent Chan running to stop him right then and there.

“Hold on. I think you should’ve done a  _ bit  _ more research.” Chan scoffed. “Human males don’t  _ get _ pregnant.”

Woojin didn’t seem to be taken aback by this. He simply smiles and gives the human a pat on the shoulder, as they arrive at another door, which slides open with just as much class as the previous one.

“With  _ human  _ sperm.” Woojin chuckles, throwing an almost condescending smirk back at the other.

“Don’t worry. You’ll do just fine.” He assures, leading Chan into the room.

This place was  _ much _ bigger. Chan liked that. Small spaces didn't sit well with his nerves. The room had as much furniture and decorations as the previous one; that is to say,  _ very little.  _ It did, however, have one pearly white sofa (though, it looked more like a really fancy cushion), just sitting in the middle. Chan scanned it thoroughly, this is - after all - the couch he was gonna get ass-fucked on by a tentacle-wielding alien.

The human pursed his lips.

“Homey.” He said sarcastically, and his companion laughed. Chan looked up, and that glance soon turned into a glare. The wall was lined with high windows, and other aliens peering down from them. Chan didn’t like that. Not one bit. But he didn’t have a choice. Woojin hasn’t showed any hostility towards him so far, but it could just be because he wanted Chan to feel calm, and not do anything stupid that would get him blown to smithereens then chucked into space. His kindness posed no real indication that Chan shouldn’t take this seriously.

“Does it have to be me?” The boy mutters softly - shyly. And Woojin responds with a nod.

“You’ve been selected because your human body meets the physical standards to host.” Woojin pressed a few buttons on a watch-like gizmo he was wearing around his wrist, and shed his lab coat (And Chan couldn't help but noticed how jacked Woojin was). "Standards like your athletic build and - not to mention, your  _ extremely _ high sexual stamina."

That comment made Chan blush, and Woojin seemed to notice, parting his lips to go and say something, but nothing relevant came out.

"So, shall we begin?" He turned to Chan, and the human shrugged. "Well, I don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

Chan shivered, despite the warm temperature of the room. He glued his bare legs together and watched, in naked embarrassment, the alien undress, as well. The boy eyes trailed down Woojin's body; from his muscular back, to his great ass. But that, sadly, only made Chan remember that he wasn't going to get to fuck that ass. Woojin turned to face him, and they made direct eye-contact. "Ready, babe?"

Chan was fucking well-aware that that was just a ploy to get him turned on, but boy did it catch him off-guard. His gaze instinctively dropped down as he shyly recoiled.

"As ready as I'll ever b-"  _ Oh my god, what is that. _ Chan stared at Woojin's dick, and Woojin stared at Chan staring at Woojin's dick.

To say "he was hung" was an understatement. Because Woojin was.  _ Hung. _ And that wasn't even the best part. Chris had seen big dicks before, he's  _ had _ big dicks before. But what Woojin had wasn't a dick. He had a fucking tentacle where his penis was suposed to be.

Well, maybe not  _ exactly _ a tentacle, but it was curved like one, and got thinner and thinner in girth the closer it was to the tip. Chan noticed what he could only assume was precum, leaking out of the head. And it was dark blue.

Wack.

"You're going to fuck me… with that?" Chan stammered, his lips still parted in shock.

"We would've made it a human one if we could. But that posed some… complications before."

"Ah." The boy replied, as if that perfectly explained why the fuck he was staring at something straight from a goddamn hentai. His brain even told him that it was supposed to be censored or pixelated.

He spent all this time processing Woojin's… "dick", that he didn't notice the alien making his way towards him.

"Hey… relax, yeah?" Woojin whispered, already close enough for him to do that into Chan's ear.

"Yeah. Okay." He replied. His head was loopy, but his body was just fine. Chan stares down at his lap, but seeing his naked body suddenly shrink underneath Woojin’s… that makes his elbows go weak, and he ends up falling down on his back. The other giggles.

“Shy, are we?” And that alone makes Chan whimper. He shuts his eyes, and lets Woojin brush through his thick, dark locks sensually, even leaning into his touch. Something about Woojin was just making Chris melt into a puddle. It wasn’t  _ just  _ his looks, was it? That would be kind of pathetic. It was just…  _ something. _ His aura, perhaps. Woojin pressed a kiss onto Chan’s neck, and it hit him again. Quite literally.

Chan’s never taken drugs. But he  _ swore.  _ This was probably how it felt. Woojin’s scent - no, his  _ pheromones _ , drilled straight through the human’s nostrils and went right up to his brain. It smelled like something so pleasurable; like the scent of blood to a shark, and it worked like some sort of concentrated aphrodisiac. Chan never thought a smell alone could make his dick twitch and ooze precum so badly.

Woojin’s hands trailed down Chris’s side, starting from his shoulders and carrying over to his arms. He touched him so delicately, like he was made of glass.

“Don’t be ginger now.” Chan went as far as to flirt with the supernatural. And Woojin scoffed awkwardly.

“Sorry, first time with a human.” He whispers. Seeing Woojin suddenly turn so demure and so shy must’ve had an effect on Chan, as well - almost as immense as him being so bold earlier. The human sits up and pulls his partner close, pushing their lips onto each other. He didn’t mean that. Bang Chan still knew that countless alien scientists were still watching them. Very closely. But at this point, he didn’t give a shit. If they were going to plant alien eggs in him, he wanted to make them suffer for knowing that they weren’t the ones that had the honor of doing so.

Woojin breaks away, eyes wide and lashes fluttering rapidly. He pulls his lips into a tight line and stutters for a response.

“What… What was that?” He asks, so softly it was almost as if he’d just mouthed the words. Chris smirked and kissed him again, intentionally this time. And he made sure the other couldn’t break away as easily, throwing his arms over Woojin’s broad shoulders. That way he could fully feel Chan’s tongue brush against his lip. He let the human continue, as long as it was useful to the experiment.

He let Chan slip his tongue inside Woojin’s mouth, and allow it so that it entangled with his. This felt weird, Woojin would admit. The feeling of Chan’s lips - which felt like soft, luscious pillows - pressed up against his, and their tongues intertwining with each others’, was, very oddly, good. Woojin didn’t know what this was, but it was captivating - addicting, even. He could get used to it.

Chan made one mistake of bucking his hips playfully, essentially grinding his hard cock against Woojin’s. That caught the alien off-guard, and Chris made another mistake of underestimating the supernatural’s strength.

In one swift (though, by no means gentle) motion, he’d broken away from Chan’s grip, grabbed him, and flipped him onto his stomach. Chan grunted as Woojin grumbled.

“This isn’t necessary, human. I just need to plant my seed in you.”

“You know, that kinda dirty talk only makes me want your dick even more.”

“Be quiet.” Woojin instructed, and Chan felt a cold goop hitting his skin.  _ Alien lube.  _ He rolled his eyes, amused. He could tell Woojin was getting frustrated. But he could tease the other as much as he wanted, Woojin was flustered; unprepared for this, and the only thing that made it better was that it was all Chan’s doing.

“Sure, sure. I’ll be quiet-” Chris had a whine - that quickly became a painful shriek - forced out of him. Woojin pushed his cock inside Bang Chan’s hole right away; with barely enough lube and absolutely no stretching at all.

“Fuck!” The boy yelled, and earned a genuinely concerned reaction from the alien.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Chan propped himself on his elbows, and looked back with teary eyes.

“Don’t just shove it in there. It hurts...” He stared at Woojin’s massive dick (still a tentacle, by the way). “We aren’t built for breeding easily. We need care.” Chan stammered. And the other promptly pulled out.

“Oh?” He hummed, and Chris felt more of the lube from before drizzled over his entrance.

Woojin slid a finger inside, and Chan bit his lip. Even his fingers felt big inside him. Chris grew anxious over how his entire tentacle-dick would fit in. Woojin didn’t waste any time and got to fingering Chan right away, not even warning as he added another finger.

Bang Chan winced at the feeling of Woojin’s digits slowly spreading him. He hadn’t done this in a while, and it didn’t help that the first time he would bottom in several months would be with an alien dick almost as thick as his forearm.

Woojin worked him open with four fingers now, and Chan was afraid he’d start fisting him if he didn’t say anything.

“I think I’m ready.” He muttered.

“You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

Sweet. But Chan was probably lost in translation. Woojin most likely just meant “I don’t want to fuck up the test subject and have to look for another human”.

“Yeah. I am. Fuck me and get me pregnant.”

Woojin liked that phrase more than he’d like to admit to.

It was a tense moment; Chan bracing himself both mentally and physically for the size he was about to take on. His legs flinched and quivered as he felt the alien’s tip against his asshole once again. Woojin noticed, and placed his hand on Chris’s waist, as if to comfort him.

He pushed in, and Chan’s body reflexively pushed forward - away from Woojin. Stretched or not, he couldn’t take Woojin. He felt small, but that was both a good feeling and a bad feeling to him. And Chan didn’t understand why.

He continued to squirm as the other gripped his hips, with both hands, this time. And was pulling him onto his cock. Chris moaned softly when he felt Woojin’s tip already brushing against his prostate, and grunted when it pushed pass.

“How m-much more?” The human whimpered weakly.

“Halfway there.” Woojin stated. And punctuated his sentence by pushing in slightly harder. Chris flinched and his legs turned into putty. His muscles died and his body slumped down.

“Woojin -  _ fuck. _ ”

“You okay? I’m all in.”

Chan stared down, and could see Woojin’s hips close to his. He really  _ was  _ all in. But Chris couldn’t help but notice the slight bulge in his lower abdomen first.

It felt strange. Having someone - or something - reach so far into him. He’d never had it this deep before. It felt like Woojin was poking at the sphincter of his intestine, and Chan guessed that it probably  _ was  _ that. The alien’s cock felt exactly like how Chris anticipated it would. It wasn’t as stiff as a regular dick; it felt squishier and more flexible. Woojin fucking into him felt more like a tentacle monster slithering inside his ass.

He kept watching; Woojin’s dick going in and out of him, the tip making the little bump on his stomach disappear and appear over and over again. Every time the other moved - whether it was thrusting into him or pulling out of him - made Chan’s legs shiver immensely. Woojin’s length never failed to rub on Chris’s sweet spot. And it was driving him mad. Woojin bucked his hips particularly hard one time, thin head hitting his core. Chan didn’t expect it to make him cum right then and there. He moaned loudly when he did, probably loud enough for even the scientists high up could hear. It got Woojin to slow down a tad bit, but he didn’t stop moving.

“Fuck - Woo -  _ fuck. _ ” Chris continued cursing as his dick couldn’t stop spilling weak spurts of milk, and his eyes couldn’t stop shedding tears of pleasure. His body tensed, and his insides tightened up all around Woojin.

That didn’t seem to clue him in. And the alien’s pace soon got a lot quicker, but it was one Chan could still keep up with. And pretty soon, it didn’t take long for him to feel Woojin getting bigger inside him, with some precum already spilling out.

“Are you… close?” Chan asked, and got an abrupt nod from the brunet.

“Yeah.” He blankly said, hand going to grip the smaller boy’s thigh.

“What are you doing?” He murmured, and was quickly answered. Chan’s cheek pushed up against the cushion as Woojin lifted his leg up, leaving Chris only one knee to balance himself on.

“Woojin! This position is kind of-” Chan whimpered, voice muffled as he pressed his face onto the sheets. Woojin was reaching much deeper than before, much more than Chan could handle. He hadn’t gotten a break from his first time cumming, but Woojin had fucked him hard enough to get him to cum a second time. Chan felt the sting buzz through his dick, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of Woojin releasing inside him.

Chris felt his mind go blank as Woojin’s sperm flooded into him. He stayed inside him for a while, plugging him up. He pulled out with a huff, though nowhere near as exhausted as Chan was. The humans’ body collapses, panting heavily.

He feels his stomach churning, almost like it was ready to burst. Chan uses what little strength he has left in his body to lift himself up, but he feels heavy. He feels full.

It was a feeling he wouldn’t mind getting used to.

Woojin gets up and casually starts putting his clothes back on. He carefully turns the human over, checking his vital signs, but noting his stomach especially. Woojin smiles down at Chan, and raises his wrist to his mouth, to report the good news.

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it !! please feel free to leave comments and kudos down below uwu, follow me on twt too if u like (@jileojin) ~~ i sometimes post spoilers and run polls for upcoming fics !!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
